dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 9: Trunks vs. Goten! Episode Information Release Date January 13, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), 30th World Tournament Saga (Episodes 3-12) Date December 10, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 9 begins with Goku and Tien lining up for their battle. It lasts about 2 minutes due to Goku holding back a little, but Tien still impresses in his technique and ability to keep up with Goku. However, the fight ends with Goku knocking Tien dizzy with a punch to his head, and Tien not able to get up, resulting in a TKO, with Goku becoming the second fighter to move onto the semi-final round. The next battle is Vegeta vs Android 18, which lasts 8 minutes. Android 18 originally gets the upper hand in this battle, being too fast for Vegeta. This changes about halfway through, where Vegeta gets pissed that he isn't performing as well as he should be, resulting in Vegeta suddenly going all out on Android 18. The battle ends with Vegeta kicking Android 18 hard in the back, causing her to be paralyzed in place for a few seconds before Vegeta then punches her down onto the grass, becoming the third fighter to move onto the semi-final round. Trunks and Goten were then called upon to face each other to decide who the final contestant to move onto the semi-finals will be. They got into their stances and stared each other down, with the crowd cheering. "Man, I can't wait for this battle! GO GOTEN! SHOW THEM WHAT WE TRAINED FOR!" Goku yelled from the contestant room. "TRUNKS, MAKE SURE NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE YOUR OPPONENT!" Vegeta also yelled from the contestant room, as their sons were about to battle. The announcer then began the fight, with Trunks and Goten immediately dashing at each other. The fight went back and forth for about 7 minutes until Goten is able to uppercut Trunks, sending him flying upwards. Goten then flies up to him and does a spinning kick, sending Trunks flying back down to the arena. Goten then fired a Kamehameha at Trunks on the arena ground, heavily damaging him and creating a crater in the arena. "Rgh...TRUNKS! DON'T LET HIM HUMILIATE YOU LIKE THAT!" Vegeta shouted from the contestant room. "Come on Trunks, get up!" Bulla shouted, accidentally spilling her soda on Jodenku. The fight continued for another 20 minutes, going back and forth. After 20 minutes, Goten began getting cocky and toying with Trunks. This resulted in Goten deciding to begin teleporting around Trunks to make him dizzy, but Trunks simply countered it with an explosive wave, taking up the entire ring and damaging Goten. Trunks then approached Goten, saying, "Should've knocked me out when you had the chance. Good game, friend!" before blasting him at point-blank range, sending him down to the grass and eliminating him. "Rgh, god damnit! I let my dad and brother down.." Goten said, punching the ground in anger, before Trunks went up to him to help him up. "Don't worry about it, man. You were probably stronger than me, you just got a little cocky." Trunks said as they walked into the contestant room. "So, I'm the only non-Saiyan contestant in the semi-finals, and I'm a Namekian? Seems awfully strange for a tournament held on Earth." Piccolo sighed. "Hopefully these humans start getting stronger, or once we are gone, their planet is doomed." The episode ended there, with the semi-finals inbound. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 10: Trunks, the Son of Vegeta!